


A Thousand Words to Say I Love You

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1,000 words of Jack/Daniel through the the years. A drabble (100 words, no more, no less) for each season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words to Say I Love You

**Season one: Enemy Within**

“Hey, Jack.”

_Don’t say it. Don’t say a fucking word ..._

“Um. I just wanted to say ...”

_One punch; the court martial would be worth it ..._

“About Kawalsky. He was a good man.”

_Back off, Daniel. You don’t know me ... you don’t know me like this._

“Anyway. Just wanted to let you know that I’m ... sorry.”

_Really. Shut the fuck up._

“Losing someone is hard. A friend or ... something more. Whatever.”

_Christ. _

“So ... If you ever need to .... Just saying ... I can be a cheap date. You know. Whenever.”

....

....

“Thanks.”

 

**Season Two:  Holiday**

“Your mind is a strange place, Dr. Jackson.”

Daniel looked up from Budge and frowned. “In what way?”

“Every conceivable way. It’s like a labyrinth in there; twisty little passageways of random thoughts connecting up and then leading to dead ends or heading out to the freeways.”

Daniel pouted. “And you can tell all this from being inside me for all of three minutes.”

Jack’s pursed his lips. “Might want to _rephrase_ that.”

“Might want to stop being juvenile.”

“Can’t help it. That’s why you love me.”

Daniel choked on the reply he ached to give.

**Season Three: Deadman Switch**

“This flirting has to stop.”

Daniel froze while pouring his coffee.

“What flirting?” _Deny, deny, deny...  _

“Aris Boch. The eyelash batting. The pouting.”

_Oh, that ..._ Daniel swallowed his Colombian roast, hiding behind his mug.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice. Hard to miss, actually. The flirting.”

 “I don’t ... flirt.”

Jack snorted. “Denial, Daniel. So not just that river in your beloved Egypt. Or an anagram.”

“I was merely trying to help get us out of there. Trying to do my job.”

Jack smiled slyly, pushed off the office wall and walked away. “River in Egypt ...”

 

**Season Four:  Scorched Earth**

Jack was brooding and Daniel was tired. Supper in the commissary wasn’t the best idea in retrospect.

“I pressed the button,” Jack said, voice tight and low and strained.

Daniel chased the lettuce round his plate. “I know.”

“Even though I knew you were on the ship.”

“Yes.”

Jack toyed with some congealing meatloaf. “I made the right decision, based on the situation and the projected outcome.”

“It’s okay, Jack. Really.”

They ate in silence, sitting opposite each other. Miles apart.

“But you need to know. It fucking killed me.” He let his fork fall, stood up and walked away.

 

**Season Five:  Revelations**

Another mission. Like so many before. Except this was anything _but_ just another anything.

No Daniel. No terrific pain in the ass to question and challenge.

He stripped his gun. He could do it in his sleep. Just as well. He was sleepwalking through the days. Life went on, day after Daniel-less day.

The gun under his hands felt familiar and right. How easy would it be to eat it? He’d almost done it once. He never thought he’d feel that way again. It terrified him.

“Sir?”

....

 “On my way.”

Life went on.  If you could call it life.

 

**Season Six:  Abyss**

Funny, how, in extremis, your mind cut through the crap and took you where you needed to be. To the one person you needed to see you through.

He’d seen soldiers dying, hard men who cried for their mothers.

He’d withstood torture before. But this was different. No hope of death bringing the ultimate reprieve. He was losing himself, inch by inch, and that scared him more than any physical pain.

In Iraq it had been Sara. Here, it was Daniel. Dead Daniel. No hope of help. And yet. It was the one word that made any sense.

_Daniel ..._

**Season Seven:  Evolution**

“Tell me this isn’t just ... ‘he nearly died we must fuck.’”

“It isn’t.”

“Then why now? Why after all these years, when we stamped it down, ignored, fought it.”

“Because I’m tired. Because I can’t stamp it down, ignore it or fight it anymore.”

“You’re scared.”

“Of losing you again? Damn straight.”

“That’s not a good enough reason.”

“Okay. How about ... I love you. It’s not about the fucking, it’s about you being there and filling the you-shaped spaces.

....

....

“That’s almost poetic.”

“It’s just love, Daniel.”

“There’s no just about it. Now kiss me again. Please.”

**Season Eight:  Threads**

“Sam said you refused to believe I was dead.”

Jack shifted onto his side and ran a hand down Daniel’s chest. “That’s because I knew you weren’t.”

“You had no way of knowing that.”

“Oh, I knew. I’d know if you were really gone.” His hand rested over Daniel’s heart.

“That’s bullshit.”

“Nope. The voice of experience.  Nem? I knew, deep down. Kept pushing and it all came back and bam ... there you were. Wet, sexy and beautiful.”

“So not beautiful.”

“So are.”

“I hate dying.”

“I hate you dying.”

“Prove to me that I’m alive.”

“Whatever you need.”

 

**Season Nine:  Ethon**

“Hey, Daniel.”

“Hey.”

“You really need to stop being thrown in jail on ass-end-of-nowhere planets.”

“You’re calling this late to tell me that?”

“I’m calling this late to hear your voice.  Proof positive that you’re back.”

“Oh, I’m back. I’m tired and pissed. But I’m back.”

“You home alone?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Just askin’”

“He’s not here, Jack.”

“Didn’t think he was.”

“Yes you did. You think tough mission, drinks at O’Malley’s, Mitchell suggests takeout and we fall into mutual stress relief.”

“You know a lot about what I think.”

“I know _you._”

“I love you.”

“I know that above everything.”

**Season Ten:  The Shroud**

Jack watched Daniel sleeping. He’d look peaceful. But Jack saw. Jack knew. This wasn’t over.

He walked to the infirmary bed, pulled out a chair and sat down.  He had a lot to tell him. The phone call had been remarkably easy to make. The decision that preceded it easier still.

Jack leaned forward, his lips brushed Daniel’s ear as he whispered, “Six months, Daniel. However you want it to work, we’ll make it work. And you were never a cheap date to me. You were always my forever. Now wake up so I can deny I ever said that.”


End file.
